


no harm in trying

by httpcjwrites



Series: start of something new [1]
Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sara is a child, there’s some swearing in this so be forewarned, theyre soft, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpcjwrites/pseuds/httpcjwrites
Summary: “Sara, what the fuc-” Ava started before she got cut off by a clearly excited Sara.“Ava don’t you just love him?” Sara asked excitedly, jumping up and down, while the dog barked in response.“Why the hell are you holding a wolf?” Ava questioned slowly, disregarding Sara’s previous question.—Or the time Sara thinks a wolf is a dog and brings it inside Ava’s recently cleaned apartment





	no harm in trying

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly just fluff and dialogue,, whoops

The Legends were headed back from 19th century Minnesota, when Sara spotted the adorable ball of fluff.

Ava had been talking about how she wanted to get a pet with Sara, so they had something to take care of together.

Sara figured that she wanted a cat because they were somewhat easy to take care of and Ava was just the kind of person who doesn’t like a fun animals, like dogs or hedgehogs, in Sara’s opinion.

Not that she was judging or anything.

But since Ava never specifically specified what animal they should get, it’s not like she could be that mad at Sara for bringing it home.

So as the rest of the Legends made their way back to the waverider, Sara snuck off to go grab the untamed animal, she thought was a puppy.

Once Sara got back to the ship, she made her way straight to the food fabricator, avoiding any questions from other team members about why she had the so-called dog, to make a bone for it to keep it busy while she flew the waverider back to the timestream.

Before taking off, Sara placed the, now she knew was a male dog, in her room, so he wouldn’t be wandering all over the place.

“Alright buddy, I’m gonna’ leave you in here for a few minutes, then we’re going to go see Ava.”

Sara threw the bone towards him so he knew where it was at, and opened the door to leave the room.

Before the door closed, she shouted back as if the dog could understand her, (oh how much she missed amaya), “Oh- and don’t eat anything!”

Her new pet barked back as a response to what was previously spoken, as Sara smiled, walking down the hallway to the bridge, excited to see Ava’s reaction to the new addition to their relationship.

—-

Once the waverider was back in the temporal zone, Sara changed out of her canary suit, and into something more comfortable. She settled on a Starling City Rockets sweatshirt and black skinny jeans.

Sara picked up her new pet and opened a portal from her ‘borrowed’ time courier in Ava’s living room. 

“Hey Ava are you here?” Sara questioned, looking around the room, not seeing her girlfriend. She should have been home by now since it was 7:10 and Ava usually got off work by 6.

“Yeah babe, I’m just washing up.” Ava called back to her, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Actually wait a sec, I have an awesome surprise for you.” She began to scratch the dog’s head that was resting against her arm. 

“Sara, if you have forty boxes of poptarts waiting out there, that is not the kind of surprise I would call ‘awesome’. Ava yelled back from the other room.”

“Oh come on, that was one time!”

“There should never have been a first time babe!”

“Understandable... I guess. But this is a super awesome surprise that you’ll love.”

“Okay then can I come out of here so I can see this ‘super awesome surprise’. Ava asked anxiously, just wanting to get this over with. 

“Yeah,” Sara started, opening her phone camera to record her reaction, “Just close your eyes and walk to the center of the room.”

“If there are poptarts I swear-.”

“There’s not, just hurry up.” Sara responded, cutting her off.

Ava walked into the room, only bumping into one couch on the way out 

Sara grabbed onto her from her other free arm so she was facing the right direction.

“Okay now open your eyes and slowly reach your hand out.” Sara said excitedly.

Ava did as she told her and immediately opened her eyes once her hand came in contact with something soft and fluffy.

For a moment she was speechless looking at the animal in Sara’s arms until she could finally get the words out of her mouth…

“Sara, what the fuc-” Ava started before she got cut off by a clearly excited Sara.

“Ava don’t you just love him?” Sara asked excitedly, jumping up and down, while the dog barked in response.

Ava got a good look at the animal and then sighed.

“Why the hell are you holding a wolf?” Ava questioned slowly, disregarding Sara’s previous question.

“What do you mean wolf? This is our new dog!” She answered with a somewhat confused look on her face.

“Sara I hate to break it to you but you’re holding a wolf.”

“Ava come on, I think I would know if I got a wolf as our new pet.” She responded putting the ‘wolf’ on the ground next to them.

“Well you obviously didn’t because I am looking a goddamn wolf chewing on my new carpet.” Ava said, gesturing towards the animal.

“He clearly is a dog, Aves.”

“He clearly isn’t and where did you find it anyways?”

“Some forest in 1834.” Sara said nonchalantly, “And he’s not an it!” She added at the end

Ava gave her a pointed look as realization washed against Sara’s face.

“Well,” Sara started trying to think of something to say, “Can we still keep him?”

She gave Ava a broad smile as Ava sighed, “Please?”

“Sara we can have a wolf as a pet, it could give you a disease or something.”

Sara reached down towards the now she knew was a wolf, and placed him in her arms, “We’ll get Gideon to check him out in the Medbay.”

“Well what if he was important in time and this causes an anachronism?”

Sara looked towards the head she was petting as she thought of an excuse, “If something comes up about a missing wolf from the 1800’s then we’ll just bring him back and everything will be fine.”

“But what about-”

Sara cut her off, “Ava no more buts, can we please keep him?” She asked over extending the word please.

Ava thought for a second, “Who’s going to watch him while we’re working or on missions?”

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes, Aves.”

Ava looked between the wolf and her girlfriend, both giving her puppy dog eyes (ironic right) but had somewhat excited looks on their faces and sighed, “I guess there’s no harm in-,”

Knowing what Ava was about to say, Sara let their new pet out of her arms and jumped into Ava’s.

“Oh my god Ava, I love you so much.” She exclaimed, placing an affectionate kiss on her lips, while the dog barked enthusiastically.

Ava pulled back and smiled at her now clearly excited girlfriend, “Just so you know, there is still a chance that we don’t keep him.”

“Nope, you specifically said-,” Sara started.

“I never specifically said anything.”

“Did too.”

“I actually didn’t but-,”

“But nothing Ava, we’re keeping him forever!”

Ava smiled and pulled Sara into another kiss. When she first met Sara, she never would have thought that she could be such a child.

Ava broke apart of the kiss and laughed, “What am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to try to start writing more so if any of y’all want to hit me up on tumblr @avacadosharpe, i’m taking prompts !!


End file.
